Quest For The Stolen Glasses
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: Simon loses his favorite glasses and it's up to him to find it before he was humiliated again. While his brother Alvin, almost closes to finish his important assignment to take part to become a member in SSO. But his brothers trying to stop because he wants to solve the fellowship problem together.


**Quest for the Stolen Glasses**

Today, Dave conducts their childrens, who were performing their yet another brand new song.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop!" Dave expresses to make them stop. "Alright, Simon. You need to sound little louder, okay? And Theodore, you play on tempo. Girls? Eh, keep trying with that clapping toes, possibly. Ready? One, two, and three." The childrens re-performed the different rhythm while The Chipettes continue to dance.

After the session, they are observes each other in the solitary bedroom.

"I'm just keep trying and I was so close to make it!" Simon complaint.

"No, Simon." Alvin said while pats him to calm down. "Dave doesn't bothered us in a bit. Besides, it just a matter of time doing us for a superior job."  
"But that's not making any excuses to finish my experiment over there!" He points to the wardrobe, only to make Alvin laughing quietly.  
"Oh, brother. You're not in the right mind, aren't you? It's just the shelf."  
"Sure, Simon." Resumed Theodore. "Especially to break down your voice like a man."  
"_I am the man!_" Simon yells demandingly.  
"Not until you've gotta help me to rub up our toys in the end. Trust us, it would be good to see the point either."  
"Just wait a darn minute, okay?! I won't do this because you keep messing it on the floor again, even with your stupid car toy."  
"Even I'm doing it myself, why don't you just see for yourself?"  
"You take that back!"

Oh no, Alvin and Simon are get into the fight. Theodore watches them in anguish. Dave comes into the room.

"Hey, Alvin, can you see my… Alvin, Simon, stop it!"  
"Uh, it's not my fault, Dave. Him!" Simon reprimands.  
"No, no, no. YOU are!"  
"Quiet, both of you!" Alvin and Simon stops fighting. "Alright, you better keep it down. I must rest, you know? I'm stuck that I desparately find that mattress. Now, where did you put that thing… Alvin?!"  
"W-What mattress, Dave?" He respond. "There's no way I put the mattress away, when it's on the backyard. That's where even our mattress that we've layed there."  
"Where?"  
"Perhaps… fence?"

At the backyard, the mattresses are placed above the fence are cleaned, and somewhat little dirty for Dave's. So he seem to be look don't very happy.

"Thanks for nothing! Next time, you two wash your mattresses without meddling Theodore for help, get it?"

"Yes, Dave." Both answered.  
"Are you happy now? You should've known better you must doing it for your job." Said Simon. "You let my guard down this time."  
"Oh no, Simon. YOU should better than that, and yes, it wouldn't happened anymore. I'm going to finish my homework right now in spite of being promoted as the class leader for two weeks. Otherwise, you'll see that I keep meddling with those idiotic infants at the nursery, before you better dig it." Alvin leaves with a resentful look while bringing his mattress inside.  
"But, Alvin!"  
"Don't speak to me!" He lecture back on him. Simon felt so sad. Even though Alvin needs his help but because went into fighting, he look very mad due to his social problems and his behaviour.

During the sleep in the late evening, everything is quiet. Not until something unexpected when the mysterious hood guy sneak into the house and snatch Simon's glasses takes place. The next morning, Simon starts to fumes angrily, and is wrongfully deduct it was Alvin's doing when he is going to nearly wide awake.

"**Alvinnn!**" His yelling impact makes him scared and jump.

"Hey! What are you, nuts?!" Alvin concerns.  
"YOU are the one how nut it is. Someone is stole my glasses, it was you, right?!" Said Simon in a torment glimpse.

Alvin shrugs cluelessly. "What are you talking about with your dang glasses, that's not my fault, see? You mad with me, that's okay." He steps off from the bed and walk to the bathroom. "This is only because you never realize, soon I will be in charge not only class, but I take a good care of this with my way. And as for you, do what you want, man! Better make a bed and stop talking to me, _at all!_"

"What's the matter, Simon?" Theodore wonders. "He look so mad."  
"Doesn't matter, dude." He responds. "At least, I don't think he still didn't made up with me right now. He is precautious right now."  
"What was that for?" Theodore lend back.  
"I'm not sure. My glasses is gone, I worry about him. So, what I saw on the second thought he's in really bad mood. But now, how am I suppose to do? I can't be so smart without it." He start to bailing with dejection.  
"Hey, remember we have an old embarrass glasses that you wear, causing trouble by Derek and laugh at you?" He lends. "That gives me a brilliant idea for you, it's the best."  
"B-b-b-but you can't! If this happened, I would prefer rest here while I continuing my work right now. Maybe Dave can help where my other one is."

On the Dave's bedroom, he telling him about his stolen glasses.

"Hmm, I think your problem was chaotic. Where's Alvin?"

"Perhaps, he don't want to get fooled anymore." Simon replied. "I want him to stop being rude by promote as the class leader when I must to made up with him. If we don't taking care of either cases, he will be king of this family… forever!"  
"No way!" He gasps. "We can't let that happened, Simon! This is a bad lawsuit, you have to do something, Simon."  
"That's what I'm saying before. Besides, what I wanna find is my spare glasses right now."  
"Oh right, actually I have some different embarass glass to put on years ago. This situation is so organizing, probably you lend my help no matter what it should be. Wait here, I got an idea."

At the school, it's time for them to study. Simon uses the similar glasses, while Theodore is laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asks in annoyed expression.

"A brand name, Simon. Made by Dave Seville?" He keeps laugh harder as he could.  
"Oh man." Thought Simon in desperation. "This is awful. I know it wasn't my fault. What if Theodore could be the one who tidy up my mattress? Dave is going to mad at me again when I can stop embarrass myself. What do I do now? I must stop him before he let anything happen when he going to lead the whole class… even the family is the worst view of my life." Simon sprints away to find Alvin while Theodore following behind. "Simon, wait for me!" Then there was trouble, instead for stop in front of him, he collides along with the worksheets that he had carried. Now, Alvin is look much crosser than ever. "Simon?! What is your problem?" He reprimands.  
"S-Sorry! I didn't meant to mess with your papers!"  
"What did you mean you're not messing with my papers, huh?!" He yells. "It's already this minute to put it there for Miss Smith! You know how many works I had to fulfilled?"  
"But, Alvin… I-I can explain so we can behave, remember?"  
"Nobody cares aout it. Look man, I'm sick of you get me into a trouble, and keeping me meddling with your ego. Miss Smith soon would blame me for all I've been started to prove my better score to settle." So he put his arms up, preparing his threaten gesture as Simon gasps in fear.  
"Wait, stop it!"  
"It's too late, it's already in motion."  
"Now put it out your motion!" Simon yelled.

Alvin crosses his hand, along with the eyebrows looking down, very mad expression on his face. "You piss me off! Maybe you can handle my important job to do for Miss Smith. Because today, I no longer get myself stuck at a stubborn, low-down, disgustingly negative F score off of my leaderboard. On other hand, you don't know anything about me. Now back off."

But his brothers grabs Alvin's legs just as he proceed to the classroom "Please! Dave is trying to tell you something! He want to get you back."

"Sorry, boys. But I must."  
"Listen, Alvin! Simon's not the one who meddling with you, it was me!"

Alvin stops and calms as they put their hands off from Alvin's legs and stands. He feels better when Theodore starting to telling him a truth. "What did you say Theodore?"

"I was the one who helping you two every morning, but you are lazy though, your beds are full of mess so… I… clean your mattresses on my own. So Dave would not be mad at us."  
"Theodore, I can't believe it was you. But don't worry, next time I will keep them busy."  
"I'm very, terribly sorry." Adds Simon. "I'm gone too far so you think you're going into the first place and, I swear if you forget about your important homework and do me some favor right now, okay?"  
Alvin doesn't help, but he nods. "Okay, I'll forgive you. So what happened to your glass?"  
"Oh yeah!" He cites. "You've got to help me! My glass is gone, and I don't know who did this."  
"What?!" Alvin gasp. "Hmm, perhaps we need to ask Kevin. I just saw him and, he has a secret that it buried. I don't believe he has something to geek you all about it."  
"Oh, you did? Wherever is he, he will pay!" He said with full spirit.

Later, The Chipmunks chat with Kevin on the lab.

"Your glass, you said? My father will blamed on me if I didn't have any glass, right now. I'm a genius man, you know."  
"It's okay, Kevin." Said Alvin. "Simon's a misunderstanding guy I always wanted. He's nice, but… I don't think he's too jealous so we took of this court in action, right Theodore?"  
"Umm, yeah, we did!" Answers Theodore with self-assured.  
"You were right, I see. Simon, don't be mad. I just borrow it for a while. You know, three days ago when we went to London for a weekend vacancy. While my father has an important job to do so, we left then. I'm in trouble when, well, I don't care what it is, my glass is broken. Return back home, dad scolds me. So I decided to sneak into your house to borrow you. I'm upset if I don't have, Simon. That's what I'm gonna do." Kevin tells with honesty makes Simon feels better with a sigh of relief.  
"Oh, that's okay, Kevin. I pity with your problem. Perhaps I have an idea. Here, take my glass. Dave give me." Kindly, Simon exchanges Kevin with the glass that he had with his usual blue glasses. With his glass returned, he don't ever need to worry about no glasses anymore.

It is now for the students are get into the class for double-checks their SSO (School Student Organization) homework projects. Each of them must work independently as it describes.

"Okay, class. We're about to check up the score on our daily SSO homework tests. This is very important project, so you must come to me when I'm calling your name at the list. Let's see… Derek, get here." Derek places the sheet in front of her desk and back to the seat. "Well then. Alvin? You're next, get here."

Alvin brings the sheets to Miss Smith's desk and drops there as it accidentally hits his toe.

"Alvin, you okay?" Miss Smith said.  
"Huh, it's nothing, alright."  
"Really? I realize my real mistake. You should carry slowly to me, get it? Because the last week, I saw you got into a trouble again." As she checks every sheets that he outrights. "Alvin, what is this?"

Alvin saw an embarrass painting of Simon caresses him during his homework. He look back on Simon angrily, whom his head turns back and whistling relaxingly.

"**Simon!**"

_THE END._


End file.
